


Un mystérieux mystère et son évidente conclusion

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les affaires sont dures au Café Kichijouji et monsieur Mitaka considère renvoyer un de ses employés.  C'est du moins l'explication de Minagawa au comportement étrange de Taro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mystérieux mystère et son évidente conclusion

Maki avait à peine un tout petit entrouvert la porte de service pour s'y glisser sans bruit, dans l'espoir assez mince qu'on ne découvre pas qu'il était en retard, qu'un bras s'écrasa contre sa gorge, menaçant de lui percer le fond du cou avec sa propre pomme d'Adam. 

"Qu–", commence-t-il, une fois sur le dos.

" _Chut !_ ", lui intima Tokumi, l'index devant ses lèvres. "Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond", murmura-t-il. "Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !", répéta-t-il, avec tous les accents de la plus pure panique.

"Rien d'extraordinaire, quoi…", répliqua Maki en le repoussant pour se relever.

Il s'épousseta sommairement pour se débarrasser de la poussière de la ruelle, glissa une main en peigne dans ses cheveux.

"Ne me fais plus des peurs pareilles, je vais devenir chauve prématurément !"

Il ouvrit la porte et allait entrer quand la silhouette Taro se découpa devant lui.

"Rhâââ !", hurla Maki en se jetant en arrière, les bras croisés devant lui pour éviter les coups de balai.

Qui ne vinrent pas.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, complètement las, Taro sortit simplement et alla porter à la poubelle le sac qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne sembla pas du tout les voir et rentra sans un mot : sans même la moindre, la plus infime critique.

Maki et Tokumi échangèrent un regard, tous les deux sous le choc, et le blond encadra son menton de son pouce et son index. Surprenant Tokumi, Maki matérialisa une pipe à sa main et un chapeau sur sa tête.

"Un mystère à résoudre ! Ma foi, il serait fort inconvenant de le laisser filer !"

Tokumi fronça les sourcils.

"Ça alors… tu sais _vraiment_ ce que veux dire inconvenant ?"

Il reçut une claque derrière la tête pour toute réponse.

***

Deux têtes apparurent au tournant du couloir, deux paires de main agrippèrent le bord du mur. Accroupi, sans baisser la voix, Tokumi demanda :

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, chef ?"

Au-dessus de lui, Maki n'eut qu'à lâcher le mur une seconde pour lui donner un coup qui n'avait rien de discret sur la tête.

"On l'espionne, soit plus discret !

— Oh, le pauvre…", fit une troisième voix et Tokumi et Maki poussèrent un _Eek !_ avant de réaliser que c'était seulement Minagawa qui s'était joint à eux. 

"Tu sais ce qui se passe ?", l'interrogea Maki, lui relâchant un nuage de fumée à la figure.

Tokumi lui braqua le rayon d'une lampe de poche à la figure, pour plus d'effet.

"Lâchez le morceau, vil suspect !", ajouta-t-il, à fond dans son rôle.

Minagawa haussa un sourcil et enleva d'abord la pipe des lèvres de Maki et la fit disparaître. 

"On ne fume pas à l'intérieur", lui rappela-t-il en triturant une poupée de paille qui portait de façon fort menaçante le nom du blond. 

Maki s'empressa de s'excuser, ce qui n'empêcha pas Minagawa de taper la poupée contre la paume de sa main. Ne lui appartenant plus, le corps de Tokumi fonça tête première dans le mur avant de s'écrouler, des étoiles lui tournant autour du crâne. Minagawa fixa la poupée de paille dans sa main.

"Ah tiens, j'ai encore mélangé mes étiquettes", commenta-t-il pour lui-même. 

Il glissa la poupée dans une poche comme Tokumi se redressait, les étoiles tournant autour de sa tête s'éteignant une à une.

"…Vous n'êtes pas vraiment au courant ?", demanda Minagawa de sa voix brodée de noirceur et les deux autres secouèrent la tête. 

"Au courant de quoi ?", s'inquiéta Tokumi, présageant aussitôt le pire.

"Les affaires sont mauvaises", soupira le chef cuisinier. "Si mauvaises que l'un d'entre nous sera renvoyé ce soir. Taro est certain qu'il est condamné."

Deux mâchoires manquèrent de peu de détruire le plancher.

"Jun sait ?", demanda Tokumi, inquiet que seul le plus jeune d'entre eux ignore encore tout du sort terrible qui s'abattrait le soir même sur l'un d'eux.

Minagawa hocha la tête, pointa la grande salle du Café. 

"Bien sûr, sinon, comment tu expliques ça ?"

Ils remarquèrent soudain avec quelle efficacité et multiplication de sourires gentils Jun se tuait à la tâche.

"S'il croit qu'il peut user de son joli minois comme ça !", râla Maki, avant d'écraser ses mains sur sa bouche.

Dans la grande salle, il y eut un coup de vent glacial qui fit frissonner les clients. Maki sentit un terrible Rayon de la Mort pointé sur lui et se planqua rapidement derrière un mur avant que le regard de Jun le fasse griller sur place.

***

Dès qu'il le vit revenir en arrière, Maki se jeta sur le chef de rang. Il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Taro et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai pas faire ça !"

Taro regarda une des mains sur ses épaules et Maki, réalisant la gravité de son erreur, les retira prestement et recula d'un pas, puis de deux et plusieurs autres suivirent rapidement. Il leva les mains devant lui et les agita nerveusement, allait supplier pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve quand il remarqua que Taro fixait simplement le vide. Alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de pousser des cris de la plus vive douleur comme son épaule se corrodait.

Ou un truc du genre. Maki ne croyait pas vraiment que son contact avait le pouvoir de faire fondre les gens.

"De quoi tu parles ?", demanda finalement Taro, sa voix rauque.

Maki allait lui répliquer, avec sa subtilité habituelle, quelque chose comme _Je ne laisserai personne te renvoyer !_ , quand il remarqua les yeux rougis de l'autre homme. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche, deux ou trois fois, comme un gros poisson blond.

Ému, il serra les poings, des torrents de pleurs se déversant de ses yeux.

"Ne la joue pas comme si tu étais un dur !", arriva-t-il à articuler au milieu des flots que ses glandes lacrymales produisaient. "Tu n'as pas à te cacher pour pleurer sur ton sort ! Je suis là !", insista le blond.

Il se tapa presque violemment la poitrine et la massa vaguement ensuite avec un _Ow_ quasi muet en réalisant qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Taro haussa les sourcils. Maki insista :

"N'hésite pas ! Je peux être le roc qui euh– Enfin, la pierre de fondation qui te soutiendra ! Ou un truc du genre ! Je suis là pour toi, quoi !"

L'autre homme ne parut pas particulièrement impressionné. Il se contenta de le contourner, faisant un très grand détour au cas où la folie de Maki était du genre contagieux, pour continuer à travailler.

***

Une fois le Café fermé, monsieur Mitaka les rejoint, les enveloppes pleines (ou au quart pleines pour certains plus portés sur la destruction que les autres) de leur salaire à la main. 

"Bon, voyons…", commença-t-il, les mettant dans l'ordre avant de les distribuer.

Profitant de cette minuscule pause, les mains jointes, Tokumi et Maki se jetèrent à genoux devant monsieur Mitaka.

"Ne renvoyez pas Taro !", supplia Tokumi, les larmes aux yeux.

"Sacrifiez-moi à sa place !", enchaîna Maki avec ferveur. "Ou plutôt, sacrifiez Toku !

— Hé ! Traître !"

Ils commencèrent aussitôt à lutter avec acharnement et monsieur Mitaka cligna des yeux, un peu dépassé par la situation. Comme Tokumi menaçait d'arracher une grande poignée des si précieux cheveux de l'autre garçon, le master s'éclaircit la gorge pour les interrompre.

"…De quoi voulez-vous parler ?"

Tokumi et Maki échangèrent un regard, avant d'en jeter un commun et plein de suspicion vers Minagawa. L'air innocent, le chef cuisinier tendit une tasse de thé à Taro et lui demanda avec affectation :

"Comment vont tes allergies ? Elles ne t'affectent pas trop ?

— C'est terrible", râla le chef de rang. "Ça me pompe toute mon énergie. Je n'ai même plus la force de frapper cette souillure blonde, tu imagines ? Il m'a touché en plus", Taro frissonna. "Je vais devoir me doucher pendant des heures ce soir, après m'être décontaminé cinq ou six fois !"

Monsieur Mitaka soupira et distribua rapidement les enveloppes, avant qu'un nouveau malheur vienne l'interrompre. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, préférant encore ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Froissant son enveloppe dans son poing, Maki plissa les yeux et pointa vers Taro un index qu'il agita pour l'accuser.

"Tout est de ta faute ! Je t'interdis de faire la gueule, à l'avenir !"

Le chef de rang tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et haussa un sourcil.

"Comment as-tu pu croire qu'on me renverrait ? Je suis le plus efficace", annonça-t-il sans une miette d'humilité. "…Après Minagawa", ajouta-t-il après un court instant de réflexion, au cas où le chef cuisinier aurait des prétentions d'être le premier des employés du Café. "Et puis d'abord, si quelqu'un doit être renvoyé, c'est toi qui le sera ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, tu le fais mal ! On ramasserait un chat errant et on lui mettrait un tablier qu'il ferait mieux ton boulot que toi ! Tiens, Minagawa, tu crois que Sukekiyo voudrait prendre la place de cet imbécile ?

— Hmm", fit le chef cuisinier, pensif. "Peut-être… si jamais il arrivait un malheur à Maki…", il laissa traîner le reste de la phrase dans le vague, se contentant de faire un sourire que tout le monde s'entendit pour trouver bien flippant.

Le lendemain, c'est Maki qui se traîna d'un bout à l'autre de la journée avec l'enthousiasme d'une larve, le moral complètement coulé.


End file.
